Chiabot
Chiabot (named Super Chiabot for Season 2.0) was a middleweight robot built by Will Wright of SimCity fame, but designed and driven by his daughter Cassidy. It was a robot covered in fake plants (hence it's name) and armed with a spinning toothed disc. Chiabot also had two antweight "minibots" that were supposed to help Chiabot which came out of a trapdoor on the robot's backside, but most of the time they were too small and weak to do anything. Chiabot competed in all five televised seasons of BattleBots, but never made it past the round of 16. Chiabot's main weakness was that it was not invertible and had no srimech, meaning that if it was flipped, there was no way for it to re-invert itself. Chiabot was originally a lightweight, armed with nothing but a rear thwacking tail. This version of Chiabot competed in Season 1.0 but lost its first fight. Wright also entered The Aggressive Polygon in the Season 1.0 lightweight competition, which didn't compete as much and did not have as much luck. Will entered the Long Beach 1999 competition with the grey thwack bot half (called Bob Smith) of RACC. Cassidy Wright later entered BattleBots with Misty the WonderBot, which had better luck. Robot History Season 1.0 Chiabot's first and only match in Season 1.0 was against The Missing Link. In the match, The Missing Link got its chainsaw through the fake plants of Chiabot. After this, both robots were stuck together and were separated shortly after. After the match restarted, The Missing Link pushed Chiabot to the killsaws and a wheel came off of Chiabot. Chiabot stopped moving and it was now being counted out. The Missing Link won by KO at 2:20 and Chiabot was eliminated from the tournament. Chiabot wasn't finished, however, as it participated one of two lightweight consolation rumbles at the end of the tournament. Season 2.0 Super Chiabot's first match in Season 2.0 was against Mr. Roboto. At the beginning, Super Chiabot charges straight at the immobile Mr. Roboto, while releasing the two smaller multi-bots. Mr. Roboto becomes mobile after Super Chiabot hits it with its spinning disc. Super Chiabot gets in a few good hits with the spinning disc, causing mostly cosmetic damage to the armor. Mr. Roboto continues to take the damage from Super Chiabot's spinning disc before the time ran out. Super Chiabot won on a 33-12 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Complete Control. As the two multibots were released from Super Chiabot, Complete Control went straight at Super Chiabot and pinned it against the arena wall. Both robots then moved toward the center of the BattleBox and Super Chiabot started spinning its disc, where it managed to hit Complete Control. Complete Control then managed to grab Super Chiabot and lift it completely off the ground. Complete Control takes Super Chiabot to the killsaws, and drops Super Chiabot. Complete Control then tries to flip Chiabot over its back, but both bots end up upside-down. The match is halted and the crew put Super Chiabot and Complete Control upright again. Complete Control manages once again to grab Super Chiabot, but drops it. One last time, Complete Control lifts Chiabot and takes it to the killsaws again. Despite it unable to flip its opponent, the match time out and Complete Control won on a 38-7 judge's decision. This meant that Super Chiabot was eliminated from the tournament again. Super Chiabot wasn't finished, however, as it participate the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 3.0 Due to its seeding, Chiabot was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually faced Village Idiot. Village Idiot got its saw blades underneath Chiabot and flipped it over. Chiabot was counted out and Village Idiot won by KO at 0:58. This meant that Chiabot was eliminated from the tournament once again. Chiabot wasn't finished, however, as it participate the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It's unknown how well it performed, but it lost overall to Alabama Slammer and Instigator. Season 4.0 Chiabot, unfortunately, was no longer seeded for this tournament and therefore had to go through the qualifiers again. Chiabot was scheduled to fight Playmate first, but Playmate had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Chiabot won by default and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Stingray. Stingray spun in place, and Chiabot went in on the attack and took a hit or two. The minibot tried to get in and stop Stingray's spin, but lost one wheel. Chiabot came it and took a chunk off of Stingray's tail, and then the bots circled each other some more. Chiabot's flywheel got a few hits, but couldn't dig into Stingray's sloped sides. Stingray got one good shove on Chiabot. The minibot was also dead when the timer ran out. In the end, the judges went 28-17 in favor of Stingray. This meant that Super Chiabot was eliminated from the tournament again. Season 5.0 Chiabot's first match in Season 5.0 was against Swordfish. Chiabot won on a 28-17 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced RipTide Red. However, RipTide Red had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Chiabot won by default and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Spike Demon. Spike Demon won by KO and Chiabot was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 5 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:US Robots Category:Middleweight Robots